


Sea of Love

by barco_modt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Lyric fic, They're married in this, i tried to write oh well, literally nothing but fluff, sorry for my bad spelling and grammar in this, they have a house together and it's not mentioned but yams gift to noya is a dog, wedding anniversary, yamanoya needs more fics and this is my contribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barco_modt/pseuds/barco_modt
Summary: Lyric Fic based on the song "Sea of Love" sang by Cat Power (originally by Phil Phillips) I don't own anything to do with this song it just makes me think of these two love struck dorks.  I imagine their 1st anniversary to be really cheesy but also really pure and sweet so here we go.  This is my first writing I'm posting and I didn't check it after I wrote and it's 2:15am as I wrote this so sorry if it's not that great.





	

_“Come with me, my love…”_  
It was the day Noya has been planning for for months. He could not wait, it was the first year anniversary of the day Yamaguchi agreed to marry him. He was a little bit of a cheesy romantic, but he didn’t care today would be perfect for them.

He woke up extra early, 5:04 to be exact just to get up before his husband and surprise him. It was a Saturday so neither of them had to worry about work but for some reason Yamaguchi’s body was so used to getting up at 5:30. Noya still did not care as he tried to quietly sneak out of the room down to the kitchen, which didn’t work out so quietly as Noya tripped down the stairs bumping into the wall. “Ouch, goD FUCKING DAMN!!” Noya not so quietly shouted in pain. He stood up, glad Yamaguchi was still asleep and didn’t see that when he turned around to a sleepy eyed angel with a horrible case of bedhead giggling looking down at him from the doorway to their room. “I’m guessing my smooth attempts of getting away with that are foiled now.” “Oh yeah, just be glad i didn’t get it on video this time.” Yamaguchi replied with a smirk. “What are you doing up so early anyway?” he asks. “Happy Anniversary, my precious angel!!!... I wanted to be sweet and surprise you with breakfast today.” Noya answers shyly. “Awe, darling that’s so sweet, Happy Anniversary! I love you!.” the taller male answers with a yawn, “but it’s so early. C’mere let’s go to bed and then eat when we wake up, okay?” They agree to get some rest first as they both head back to their room in each other’s arms yawning.

 _“...to the sea. The sea of love…”_  
Later that day after they spent the morning and day and almost evening in and out of sleep relaxing and just enjoying being in each other’s presence and Yamaguchi being dragged out of bed and then to get dressed and then to the car. Noya drove them to his ‘surprise place’ that he wouldn’t tell Yamaguchi where it was, but as soon as they pulled up to his surprise he knew exactly where and what it was. Noya drove him all the way to the spot they had their first date. The spot where they first said they loved each other. The spot where Nishinoya Yuu himself dropped down on one knee and asked him to be his and only his and to spend the rest of their lives together. This spot was one that held many memories, on this grassy cliff overlooking the ocean shaded by an old tree with the typical cliche of their initials carved into the tree. Yamaguchi was brought to tears as he remembered all that has happened here and he turned around the tears in his eyes sparkling from the sunset as he leaned down and hugged Noya crying out, “Yuu, I love it so much!!! I love you so much!!! How did I ever get blessed to have met someone like you in my life!?!” “Happy Anniversary Yams, I’m so glad I could be blessed to have you in my life to love!! I’m glad you like it, come on let’s go sit down.” Noya said placing a kiss upon his cheeks.

 _“...I want to tell you, how much I love you…”_  
Yamaguchi was the one leading Noya this time walking over to the blanket, them sitting down angled in just the right way to get a perfect view of the sea beneath them. Noya leaned his head against his husband’s shoulder as he said, “You know Yams, whenever we sit atop here looking down into the sea, cuddled into you I always feel like I’m safe and secure, like nothing can stop me.” He mumbled with a giggle “Nevermind what I said it was really dumb and sounded better in my head. Just forget I even said anythin-” “No no no wait hold on, that wasn’t dumb at all. It was really really sweet, just like you always are, Yuu.” Yamaguchi interrupted “I hope you know I love you with all my heart, you mean more than all the stars in the universe to me.” He confessed while pulling the smaller male into him tighter and placing a soft kiss on his forehead causing a trail of kisses until he reached his lips, never wanting to leave this moment. “I wish we could stay here like this forever, just you and me together without any of the hate or judgement from the world.” “I know you do, I do too Yams. If there was a way we would’ve already done it by now.”

 _“...Do you remember when we met? That’s the day I knew you were my pet…”_  
“It’s funny to think how far we’ve come from the first day I saw you at the volleyball club. I remember when I first laid my eyes on you I thought you were the coolest person ever and that you’d never even look at me twice, turns out you’re some energetic lovable dork and I’ve fallen head over heels in love with you. Dear god what have you done with me Yuu?” Yamaguchi asks rhetorically “You’ve made me the happiest I’ve ever been in my life, you helped bring me out of my comfort zone and you’ve helped me find some self confidence in my life. God damnit Yuu, you’ve changed my life so much for the better, words can’t even express how much you mean to me.” Yamaguchi starts tearing up as he thinks back on how far he’s come with Noya’s help. They then just stay still in a silent embrace both crying tears of joy as they think upon how much the other means to them.

 _“...I want to tell you how much I love you.”_  
It’s silent but it’s not awkward for them they love the comfort of just being wrapped in the other’s warmth rocking back and forth staring off into the patterns of waves crashing on the shore. They don’t need to say anymore to each other. The sound of the sea is the only thing breaking the silence in the air as they smell the salty breeze, a certain smell they only describe as pure undying love. “Hey Yams?” “Yes?” “I love you.” “I love you too.” and that was it. Another memory of that spot overlooking the sea to be remembered for a lifetime.

 

_“Come with me, my love_  
_To the sea, the sea of love._  
_I want to tell you, how much I love you._  
_Do you remember, the day we met?_  
_That’s the day I knew you were my pet._  
_I want to tell you, how much I love you._  
_Come with me, my love_  
_To the sea, the sea of love._  
_I want to tell you, how much I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so you've made it to the end wow. I'm shocked you stayed with my bad grammar and spelling and writing for so long. this is my really shitty contribution to the lack of yamanoya in the world but I hope you enjoyed and please leave feedback in the comments if there's anything I could change so I can improve my writing.


End file.
